Promotion quest
The promotion quest is a gameplay concept in the Might and Magic RPGs. It first appeared in Might and Magic VI, and has been present in every game since. Promotion quests are side quests that will promote a character from one class to another. Might and Magic VI * Archer to Battle Mage: Complete the Retrieve the key to the Dragon Towers quest for Lord Erik Von Stromgard. ** Battle Mage to Warrior Mage: Complete the Reset all of the Dragon Towers quest for the same person. * Cleric to Priest: Complete the Rebuild Temple Stone quest for Lord Anthony Stone. ** Priest to High Priest: Complete the Find the Sacred Chalice quest for the same person. * Druid to Great Druid: Complete the Visit the Altar of the Sun on an equinox or solstice quest for Lady Loretta Fleise. ** Great Druid to Arch Druid: Complete the Visit the Altar of the Moon at midnight of a full moon quest for the same person. * Knight to Cavalier: Complete the Get Knight's nomination from Chadwick quest for Lord Osric Temper. ** Cavalier to Champion: Complete the Defeat the Warlord quest for the same person. * Paladin to Crusader: Complete the Rescue a Damsel in Distress quest for Wilbur Humphrey. ** Crusader to Hero: Complete the Slay Longfang Witherhide quest for the same person. * Sorcerer to Wizard: Complete the Drink from the Fountain of Magic quest for Lord Albert Newton. ** Wizard to Archmage: Complete the Retrieve the Crystal of Terrax quest for the same person. Might and Magic VII * Archer to Warrior Mage: Complete the Sabotage the lift in the Red Dwarf Mines quest for Steagal Snick. ** Warrior Mage to Master Archer: Complete the Retrieve the Perfect Bow for Lawrence Mark quest for Lawrence Mark. ** Warrior Mage to Sniper: Complete the Retrieve the Perfect Bow for Steagal Snick quest for Steagal Snick. * Cleric to Priest: Complete the Find the lost pirate map quest for Daedalus Falk. ** Priest to Priest of the Light: Complete the Purify the Altar of Evil quest for Rebecca Devine. ** Priest to Priest of the Dark: Complete the Deface the Altar of Good quest for Daedalus Falk. * Druid to Great Druid: Complete the Visit the three stonehenge monoliths quest for Anthony Green. ** Druid to Arch Druid: Complete the Retrieve the bones of the Dwarf King quest for Anthony Green. ** Druid to Warlock: Complete the Retrieve the dragon egg quest for Tor Anwyn. * Knight to Cavalier: Complete the Destroy all the undead in the Haunted House quest for Frederick Org. ** Cavalier to Champion: Complete the Win five arena challenges quest for Leda Rowan. ** Cavalier to Black Knight: Complete the Raid the Elven Treasury quest for Frederick Org. * Monk to Initiate: Complete the Find the lost meditation spot in the Dwarven Barrows quest for Bartholomew Hume. ** Initiate to Master: Complete the Kill the High Priest of Baa quest for Bartholomew Hume. ** Initiate to Ninja: Complete the reveal the location of the Tomb of Ashwar Nog'Nogoth quest for Stephan Sand. * Paladin to Crusader: Complete the Kill Wromthrax the Heartless quest for Charles Quixote. ** Crusader to Hero: Complete the Rescue Alice Hargreaves quest for Charles Quixote. ** Crusader to Villain: Complete the Capture Alice Hargreaves quest for William Setag. * Ranger to Hunter: Complete the Enter the Faerie Mound quest for Ebednezer Sower. ** Hunter to Ranger Lord: Complete the Calm the trees in the Tularean Forest quest for Lysander Sweet. ** Hunter to Bounty Hunter: Complete the Collect 10,000 gold worth of bounties quest for Ebednezer Sower. * Sorcerer to Wizard: Complete the Collect the six golem pieces quest for Thomas Grey. ** Wizard to Archmage: Complete the Find the Book of Divine Intervention quest for Thomas Grey. ** Wizard to Lich: Complete the Retrieve the lich jars quest for Halfgild Wynac. * Thief to Rogue: Complete the Steal Lord Markham's vase quest for William Lasker. ** Rogue to Spy: Complete the Move the weight from the top of the tower to the bottom of the tower quest for William Lasker. ** Rogue to Assassin: Complete the Kill Lady Eleanor Carmine quest for Seknit Undershadow. Might and Magic VIII * Cleric to Priest of the Sun: Complete the Find the Prophecies of the Sun quest for Stephen. * Dark Elf to Patriarch: Complete the Find Cauri Blackthorne quest for Relburn Jeebes. * Dragon to Great Wyrm: Complete the Return the Sword of Whistlebone quest for Deftclaw Redreaver. * Knight to Champion: Complete the Find Blazen Stormlance and recover the spear Ebonest quest for Leane Stormlance. * Minotaur to Minotaur Lord: Complete the Find the Axe of Balthazar quest for Tessalar. * Necromancer to Lich: Complete the Find the Lost Book of Khel and return it to Vertrinus in Shadowspire quest for Vetrinus Taleshire. * Troll to War Troll: Complete the Find the Ancient Troll Homeland quest for Volog Sandwind. * Vampire to Nosferatu: Complete the Find the Sarcophagus of Korbu and Korbu's Remains quest for Lathean. Might and Magic IX * Fighter to Crusader: Complete the Defeat the Yobboes quest for Keith Bloodaxe. ** Crusader to Ranger: Complete the Find Everstrike and Pass through Dungeon of Secrets quests for Fenja Tree-friend. ** Crusader to Paladin: Complete the Stop Jarl Sven's assassination and Arrest the thief quests for Grehgknak the Right. * Fighter to Mercenary: Complete the Guard Atli Sigmundssen's Boat quest for Thorfinn Skullsplitter. ** Mercenary to Assassin: Complete the Steal the knife and Kill Guaire A'Velsi quests for Atli the Quick. ** Mercenary to Gladiator: Complete the Kill a basilisk, Get Kira's shield, and Win in the Arena quests for Fridleif Gjukissen. * Initiate to Healer: Complete the Study a Magreeb quest for Tymon the Nord. ** Healer to Druid: Complete the Find a new priest for the new temple quest for Gray Slemnir. ** Healer to Priest: Complete the Find the Green Man quest for Menja Ketildotir. * Initiate to Scholar: Complete the Heal Nutty Nurtigan quest for Tjolnir the Super-neat. ** Scholar to Lich: Complete the Become a Lich quest for Skulkil the Dark. ** Scholar to Mage: Complete the Find Verhoffin's Diary quest for Johannes Bem. Might and Magic X Category:Gameplay concepts